I'll Make It Up To You
by BlackChoko
Summary: Kirishima is going to make it up to Mina when he yet again is late. Day 4 of kinktober, prompt being 'cunnilingus'.


**I'll Make It Up to You**

Mina sat in her room, looking at the clock around her wrist every few minutes, sighing heavily while she tapped her foot impatiently. She had been waiting for at least twenty minutes and she was starting to get annoyed, where could he be at his hour? They were supposed to be together by now. She had it all planned, she had done the laundry and she even shaved her legs, not only up to her knees like usual.

"Ugh! What's taking so long!?" She groaned, falling back on her bed.

It didn't take long before her door burst open and Kirishima stood in the doorway. He was panting slightly, his hair was wet, falling down over his head and covering some of his eyes and forehead.

"I'm sorry I'm late, Mina!" He closed the door slowly behind him and an unsure smile was playing on his lips as he stood still by the door, not really sure if he should approach or not.

Ashido sat up on the bed and looked at him with her big eyes before she started to pout and folded her arms in front of her chest.

"Geez! What took you so long?" Her leg crossed over the other as she straightened her back, she was not going to just forgive him this time. She already had an idea as to why he was late, again.

"Bakugou wanted to spar for longer than I anticipated, and I couldn't get out before he was satisfied. I rushed over here as soon as I could after showering real quick." He took a few steps into the room, "I really tried to hurry all I could."

"Bakugou, again? I would almost have to believe _he_ was your girlfriend instead of _me_," Ashido whipped her head slightly to the side, trying not to look at him, she knew she would soften up if she looked at that expression of his.

"Come on, don't say that," Kirishima almost laughed at the thought. It was quite cute how jealous she could be when it came to his best friend. Although getting late too often because of him, Kirishima guessed he could understand it. "You know, I don't want others than you," he scratched his cheek in slight embarrassment as he walked closer to his girlfriend, flashing Ashido a genuine smile when she shortly looked at him. A mistake she didn't really mind that much, to begin with.

"Really?" Her facial features were already easing out in a smile and her posture was starting to relax as she uncrossed her legs. Her arms fell behind her to keep her balanced.

Kirishima walked the last few steps up to where Ashido sat and leaned down, placing a soft kiss on her lips, "absolutely," he said with a small voice before he gently cupped her cheek and caressed her with his thumb. He used the other hand to hold himself up from the bed as he closed in and deepened the kiss, pushing her carefully down on the bed. He placed one of his knees in between her legs and the other on the other side, hovering over her.

"I'm going to make it up to you," he whispered in a husky voice, licking her lower lip before he slipped in his tongue, tasting her as he let out a groan. God, he had missed this.

Ashido wrapped her arms around Kirishim's neck and pressed their bodies closer together. She could already feel his growing erection that was pressing against her thigh and she parted her legs further for him to get in between her even more.

While Kirishima deepened the kiss and let his lips run over Ashido's soft ones, he began to travel his hand that was cupping her cheek over her body, feeling the well-known body that he loved so very much. His hand ran down her neck softly and down to her shoulder, pulling down the strap from her bra before he effortlessly unhooked it behind her back and with one swift motion, he pulled down her strapless top and bra, letting her breasts pop out in the air.

Ashido broke off the kiss and looked at Kirishima's dilated pupils dazed from the mere kiss alone.

"Eiji," she whispered, pecking his lips once again quickly, one of her hands ran through his still rather wet hair.

"You're beautiful, lying like this beneath me, Mina," Kirishima grabbed one of her breasts and squeezed it fondly before he leaned down to run his tongue over her nipple and started to suck. Making Ashido moan softly at the pleasure.

"I've been thinking about this the entire day," he grabbed the other breast in his other hand and let his thumb run over the already hardened nipple, making Ashido squirm slightly underneath him. His free hand traced down her side, down to her smaller waist, ran over her soft hips until he grabbed her strong thighs. He enjoyed the powerful muscles underneath his hands as he took a firm grip and lifted it up against his own waist.

He let go of her breasts and he gave the nipple another lick before he started to kiss down her exposed chest and the top of her stomach. He did not really bother to take off the rest of Ashido's clothes he ignored them and kissed her softly and quickly around her exposed belly button, enjoying the soft murmurs of pleasure whenever his lips touched her pink skin. He trailed his tongue around her belly button before he traced down to her hip and licked the soft and sensitive skin. Then he started to suck, leaving a red mark where his lips had been just a short moment before. Ashido's hips were already starting to move up against Kirishima, begging for something more and it only made him smile against her soft skin as his hand ran down her smooth leg. He trailed kisses down and stopped briefly as he was getting near her heat, but then continued to trail down as he followed her leg down to her ankles. A groan of protest was heard from her lips as she repeated his name under her breath.

"I see you shaved for me, Mina," he whispered, giving the ankle a small lick before he kissed it and slowly kissed her up her legs, stopping when he reached the knee, "even your thighs, were you preparing for me?" he looked at Ashido's blushing face as she silently nodded her head, she wasn't trusting her voice to come out right. She loved it when Kirishima acted like this. It was rare, as he was often shyer when it came to their sex life. She would be the more aggressive one, but once in a while he would flip a switch and those hungry eyes of his, would be ready to devour her. The excitement was starting to pool in her stomach as she saw Kirishima smirk before he gave a long lick up her inner thigh and nibbled every once in a while, on her soft skin.

"I wonder what else you prepared for me then," he placed his knees on the floor and pulled Ashido to the edge of the bed closer to him. He pulled up her skirt as he started to hover over her already damp pussy. "You smell so addictive," he groaned as he placed his flat tongue over her panties and licked over her clit, making her moan his name.

He pulled the panties to the side without taking them off as he gave her a lick on her bare pussy, almost moaning by the intoxicating taste. One of her hands was grasping the sheet beneath her and the other in his damp hair, trying to control her voice of pleasure.

"You're so wet already, did you touch yourself when you waited for me?" he licked her over the lips and nibbled at the clit as he watched her expression, moans were escaping her lips, but no answer.

"I need you to tell me," he said as he placed his hot and soft tongue on her and moved it slowly over her sensitive spots, letting it explore every part of her wet pussy, but never getting near her clit. She was already moving her hips up. Her hands were trying to move his focus to what she needed progressively as he kept on licking her wet lips and near her entrance.

"Yes," she finally admitted with a low and shaky voice.

"Yes, what?" he stopped what he was doing and hovered his flat tongue over her throbbing clit, letting her feel the warmth of his breath.

She looked to the side and her flushed face grew even hotter, thinking back to right before Kirishima was supposed to meet up with her. She had gotten too excited just thinking about him coming to her room and couldn't help herself when her hands had shot down underneath her panties.

"I touched myself before you came here," her answer was barely a whisper, but it was more than enough for Kirishima.

He smiled widely at her with those hungry eyes, "good girl," his hot tongue licked her sensitive clit immediately, making Ashido moan in pleasure as his tongue went over it repeatedly, circling around it, relaxing his tongue and sometimes he would change the pace. He pulled her legs over his shoulder, letting her get closer to his mouth as he was able to lick up every drop of her juice.

"Ah, Eiji! Your tongue, it's amazing! So good!" She arched her back and her hips moved towards his tongue to give more pleasure. Her head was pressed against the bed as she let the incredible sensation of his tongue take over her.

Getting turned on by the moans of pleasure that was coming from his girlfriend and the intoxicating taste and smell of her pussy, he unbuckled his belt from his pants with one hand. He hurried to free his raging erection from his pants and underwear as he started to stroke it slowly. Groaning with pure pleasure while he licked her clit and trailed down along her lips until he was at the entrance of her wet pussy. He licked softly around the hole before he pushed his tongue into her entrance, making Ashido's eyes roll in the back of her head, gasping in pleasure. He took his free hand to touch her clit, stimulating it in circles as he kept stroking himself, the pleasure of Ashido's moans went straight to his dick as it was starting to leak with pre-cum.

"Fuck, Mina," he gasped as he let his tongue out of her entrance, licking her lips lazily before he went back in, "you taste so amazing," he said before his tongue started to fuck her, his hand was matching the pace of his tongue. Shit, he was already getting close.

"Eiji! Eiji! Tongue, I want your tongue on my clit again," Ashido gasped, rolling her hips up as her grasp on his hair tightened.

Kirishima was quick to take out his tongue, but before he left the place, he gave her a little kiss. His hand that was on her clit let go and he used it to spread her lips, granting him more access as he placed his flat tongue on the sensitive clit, running over it several times, letting Ashido moan.

"Eiji, I'm - Oh damn, I'm close! So close, so freaking close," she almost whined as her hips started to move more frantic, desperate for release while her thighs tightened around his face, almost smothering him.

Kirishima's pace quickened and he could feel his own orgasm get nearer as well, his hands were moving up and down his own shaft in an almost desperate movement.

"I'm, oh God it's so good! Eijiro, so good, so good, so good, keep - Ahhh!" Ashido moaned as she let the orgasm rush over her, her hips still moving as she rode it out slowly, her walls pulsating in pleasure. Right as Kirishima heard her cumming it sent him over the edge, and he came in his own waiting hand. He licked her lazily after the orgasm, trying to catch his own breath and Ashido started to shiver and whimper.

"Don't, it's sensitive," she tried to push his head gently away. But he woke up from her words and he kept his head in place, licking her sensitive clit once again, making her moan.

"I said I was going to make it up to you," he gave her pussy a long lick from her entrance and up to her clit, making her shiver from the sharp pleasure, "I'm not done with you yet."

_**A/N: Thank you for reading.**_


End file.
